


Orbital Decay

by hygogg



Category: The Transformers (Cartoon Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Drunk Kissing, Fluff, Groping, Irresponsible Drinking, M/M, Responsible warlords, alcohol use, no plot just a drunk seeker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 18:25:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17105834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hygogg/pseuds/hygogg
Summary: Megatron finds a drunk Starscream outside his quarters.





	Orbital Decay

“Get up,” Megatron growled, slinging one of Starscream’s arms over his broad shoulder. 

“Stand up straight,” he fruitlessly tried again, and tugged Starscream up from the floor next to the door of Megatron’s quarters where he had collapsed, as if left there by his trinemates for Megatron to find him in the middle of the recharge cycle after a night of drunken Seeker idiocy. Left there, or, collapsed on his own on his way to bother his leader. In the middle of the recharge cycle. He figured it was better to not think about how and why the overcharged jet had gotten there, and he caught the jet who snagged his feet together, lurching forward with an elated drunken laugh. Megatron barely succeeded in keeping both of them from faceplanting onto the floor.

“Make me,” the jet said with a smirk and squinted optics, “it’s your job to lead your mechs, _leader_.”

“You speak of leadership, as if your own trine didn’t abandon you overcharged and vulnerable? Hm?”

“Yeah, well,” Starscream made a dismissive hand motion, “ _they_ ’re off licking each other’s valves as usual. _I_ have needs too, you know.” 

His lips curled into a small, yet overdramatic pout that Megatron tried to not find cute.

Megatron tried his hardest to dismiss any inappropriate Seeker-on-Seeker images trying to make their way into his processor. Starscream was dragging his feet despite the noticeable difficulty just keeping the posture of his frame straight. He stumbled, almost tripping over, his only choice of action being to grab onto the front of the larger mech’s frame to keep himself standing upright. He let out another small, gleeful laugh at managing to not end up with his aft on the floor again. The momentum from grabbing onto the other’s frame carried him further than he had intended though, and he knocked his forehead painfully against the hollow of Megatron’s neck before almost recoiling in a fit of confusion.

When Starscream managed to calm down from the impact and focus, he noticed their close proximity and the fact that he was touching the other mech _and_ that he wasn’t immediately being pushed away. It didn’t take much of a thought before he latched onto the first untamed impulse that struck him and tried valorously on his unbalanced pedes to reach up and push a drunken kiss against Megatron’s lips. Though, more than a kiss it would be appropriate to call it a drunken bashing-together of slabs of metal. He missed Megatron’s lips entirely at first, giving his chin a hefty taste of his lips instead, but he managed to correct himself and enthusiastically tried again before a large servo, gentle as if hesitating, pushed him away.

“You’re overcharged,” Megatron argued as he extricated himself from the eager, starved-for-affection jet. Starscream responded with the bold counter-argument that was grabbing the sides of Megatron’s face with both servos, leaning fully up to kiss him again in a noble attempt at a nebulously controlled movement. This time it was much more of a proper kiss than a bashing of metal, if an aggressively clumsy one, that fumbled across the stern, almost unresponsive lips of the other mech. The kissing was disorderly, needy and sloppy, and worlds away from the shameless, greedy kisses he’d usually steal when he wanted to get the warlord worked up. His fingers slid to the back of Megatron’s neck, and he was making the warlord taste the high grade on Starscream’s tongue as he tried to lean in even further to deepen the kiss. It was when he started to nip at his lips with his teeth that Megatron finally composed himself and stopped letting the jet do as he pleased.

“No, you useless lightweight of a flight-frame!” Megatron hissed as he pulled away, lips flushed from the attention and his cheeks glowing dark with a blush. He placed a firm servo over Starscream’s mouth to try to deter him. He grimaced when he felt his servo being _licked_ , but he didn’t remove it, even when Starscream started to whine in protest. 

“You didn’t _use_ to be this boring.” Megatron could _feel_ the melodrama Starscream was coating each word in, muffled though they were by the servo covering his intake.

Megatron didn’t bother arguing back, but hoisted one of Starscream’s arms over his shoulder again to try to make him move in the general direction of his berth without it ending up with the both of them on the floor. He had to sacrifice his servo over the jet’s mouth to do it though, and it unleashed more drunken unrestrained droning. 

“You’re usually more fun,” he pouted, his preoccupation with kissing and touching seemingly put on hold for the moment. “You usually go along with my plans. You know I’m worth it.”

“I don’t kiss mechs who are overcharged enough they’re about to pass out,” Megatron stated plainly. In response Starscream started making a whiny mocking noise and nearly stumbled into the doorframe of his leader’s berthroom while trying to flap his free digits in imitation of a talking mouth. Megatron pulled him out of the way and steered him into his berthroom, avoiding getting him close to anything he might knock down.

Starscream whined again as he was sat down on the edge of the berth, batting clumsily at the servos manoeuvring him. Megatron vaguely registered his right arm being gripped and held back as he turned his back towards Starscream, but only managed an uncharacteristic surprised noise when he was caught off guard, tugged and spun towards Starscream again on the berth with a surprising amount of force coming from the smaller overcharged frame. He landed on top of Starscream, their limbs in a confusing tangle, and his first reaction was to roll over and away from crushing the jet beneath him with his weight. Instead he found himself pushed onto his back in his confusion, insistent servos groping the front of his chest as the other mech’s weight settled itself snugly, familiarly, astride his hips. Megatron swallowed as he felt Starscream’s spread thighs gripping him tightly.

“I’m not goi— “

Starscream leant over and attempted to muffle his objections with a kiss, but again he missed his mouth entirely on the first try and brushed Megatron across his cheek with his lips. He corrected himself, pressing small, keen kisses that were slowly making their way towards Megatron’s lips, as his servos stopped touching Megatron’s chest and started stumbling along his strong jawline and into the nape of his neck. Beneath him, Megatron was hesitant, but he reached his broad servos to steady the wobbling jet on top of him. Both servos caught a firm grip around Starscream’s waist, his wings rising and fluttering in excited response to Megatron’s rough handling. The jet straddling him was only being encouraged in his continuous eager kissing and affectionate touching, and he parted briefly to flash Megatron a provocatively confident smirk before making their lips meet again, with perfect aim this time. Not really being able to help it anymore, Megatron’s lips parted around a groan, but it petered off unexpectedly as Starscream’s movements slowed down. He slumped down against Megatron’s chest with a long sigh, wings lowering, as if his entire frame was deflating.

Megatron expected him to get back to action any second, but his apprehension was calmed by the way Starscream nuzzled into the curve of his neck, breathing turning into light purring. 

It didn’t take Megatron long before he realised he was as good as trapped in this uncomfortable position, and the feeling of contentment he was in only moments before was quick to vanish with a deep sigh that would do nothing to disturb the snoring jet now in recharge on top of him.


End file.
